1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the concealment of objects, and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation to a concealment device employed in the fields of cable management, concealment, and audio/visual equipment mounting. Specifically, the present invention provides a method and apparatus for concealing the cables and mounting hardware of wall mounted flat panel devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices such as the “Tria Wall Mount System” by OmniMount are available to conceal the wiring of a wall mounted flat panel television as the wires run along the wall. The problem with such devices is that they do not conceal the wires as they extend from the wall to the television nor do they conceal the wall mount. Other devices such as the Chief “In-wall Accessory” conceal portions of the wall mounting equipment, however these devices do not fully conceal the mount as it extends from the wall to the television and do not conceal the wires. The “DFK Decorative Frame” by Chief Manufacturing conceals the cables and wall mount of a flat panel television by building a rectangular frame around the edges of the television. The problem with this device is that the television must be mounted essentially parallel to the wall (i.e. the frame cannot accommodate any significant tilt in the orientation of the television) and the frame requires precision cutting and fitting because it must closely fit the front or sides of the television.
The present invention solves the problem of the current state of the art by concealing cables as they extend from the wall to the wall mounted device, concealing the wall mount, and accommodating tilted panels without requiring precision cutting or fitting.